Reality vs Cartoon
by NickJonasGurl13
Summary: Opalaisha and I are creating a duo story of author inserts. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Auther's Insert- Reality vs. Cartoon

_Once in Panama City, Florida, there were two girls named Jasmine and Tiffany. Jasmine is_

_sixteen while Tiffany is fifteen. They were step-sisters. Jasmine was into tec and digital _

_stuff while Tiffany was into The Jonas Brothers. The two girls always got along and never_

_fought over boy's or who get's to take the first shower!_

_Chapter 1_

_"Ring! Ring! Ring! The Skyview Highschool school bell rang. Everyone rushed out of their _

_classroom's to get to their lockers. "Hey girl!" tiffany's bff namane shouted. "What's up?"_

_tif asked. "Well, I just got the news on our final exam tommorow! It'll be on history, math, _

_science, and physics." she answered. "I'll study." tiffany told her. Namane gave her a big_

_hug and walked out of the school door. Tiffany grabbed her books and stuffed them into her_

_backpack. She thought "Wow! That's alot of stuff to study, tonight!" She walked out of the _

_school and sat on a brick walla to wait for her step-sis Jasmine._

_Meanwhile- Jasmine was stuck in class because she forgot to do her homework the night_

_before. It took her about an hour to do all the homework she missed but, at least she didn't _

_have to do it that night after she studied for her exam! She walked out of the school like _

_nothing was wrong. "What have you been doing?!" tiffany screamed. "I've been sitting here e _

_waiting for you for like an hour!" Jas gave her a confused look. "Oh...I forgot to do my _

_homework and Mr. Luxer made me stay after class to do it. "Let's just go." tiffany added_

_They walked home through the alley on the north side. (It's a short-cut but they can't tell_

_their mom because she doesn't like them walking through alley's) When they arived home, the _

_two put their backpack's down and took out their homework. As alway's Jasmine took out her_

_labtop and did her homework and studying on it. Tiffany did her's the old fashoned way, _

_reading and writing. It took maybe and hour and a half for Jassy to do her's, but, it took Tif _

_all night. She went to bed about 10:00pm. _

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Jasmine's alarm clock went off. She strugled to get out of bed and_

_into the shower. Ten minute's later, in Tiffany's room, her alarm went off. By then Jasmine _

_was out of the shower and getting dressed. Tiffany got into the shower._

_Jasmine took out a pink t-shirt with black Glo jeans. Tiffany got out of the shower and wrapped_

_a dark blue towel around herself. She picked out a white spagetti strapped shirt with white Glo_

_jeans. (By the way, Glo is a brand of jeans.) They bolth did their hair and make-up and walked_

_to the front door where they kept their tennis shoes. Jassy put on her white and black conver's_

_and Tiffany put on her white airwalk's with turquois shoe laces. They picked up their backpacks,_

_gave mom a kiss and walked to school._

_Jasmine was the popular sister while Tiffany, not so mutch. "You're such a loser." said one of _

_jasmine's close friends. The crew she was in was called the Heartbreaker's. They fed_

_on making fun of dork's like me. Yes, I am Tiffany. (That's not my real name though.) _

_"Oooooo...that was a great burn!" said one girls. "I know, I thought it and then I said it!"_

_said another girl. In total, there were about five girls includeing my sister, Jasmine. After _

_being made fun of by the copy-cat crew, she walked to her first class, biology, where she saw_

_that her bff, Namane had saved her a seat._

_She sat down knowing everything would be all right becuse biology is the only class she has _

_that doesn't invlove the stuck-up crew. As soon as she thought about it they walked in. _

_"Attention class. We have some new student's." Ms. Hunklberry anounced. Tif slammed her _

_down on her desk. "Ms. Tiffany, do you have something to share with the class?!" the _

_furious teacher asked. "No." she answered quietly. But Jasmine new what was going on._

_She didn't want them in her class becuse they don't want them to tease her._

_Finally, Jasmine, found out why her sister was so iritated all the time. She thought "I better _

_stop teasing Tif becuase if I don't when we get older, she might not even talk to me!" _

_Jasmine looked the leader of the crew, Drew, in the eye and said "I quit this stupid group!_

_I am tired of you guy's teasing everyone just becuase their different!" she stormed out of _

_the room to her regular classroom. At the end of the day the two teen's walked home togther._

_"Why did you tell Drew off like that?" tiffany asked. "Becuse I could'nt stand to see my sister_

_get teased by some jerks!" she shouted. Tif smiled and gave her sister a hug. _

_They both went home and did their homework. "Hey Tiffany, look at this!" jasmine yelled. _

_Tiffany walked over to her sis's labtop to take a look. "There making a new season of Teen_

_Titans." she said. They both looked closer and closer. Then all of a sudden, they were in a_

_cartoon world! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auther's Illistration- Reality vs. Cartoon**_

_**Review-**_

_"Hey Tiffany, look at this!" jasmine yelled. _

_Tiffany walked over to her sis's labtop to take a look. "There making a new season of Teen_

_Titans." she said. They bolth looked closer and closer. Then all of a sudden, they were in a_

_cartoon world! _

_**Chapter 2**_

_Tiffany woke up. "What the hek just happe-?" she said interuped by her almost awake sister._

_"I don't know!?" she answered. The two looked around and saw car's on the street's and _

_people walking around. "I'm guessing we're not in Florida anymore." jassy said as she stood _

_up. Tiffany had a confused look on her face. "The last thing we did was look at the Teen Titans _

_page and then I went black." she said very confused. "Let's look around." _

_They walked down the block and saw five strange objects in the sky. They didn't look like_

_birds. They looked like people! Jasmine and Tiffany were amazed. They were the Teen Titans._

_I don't know what happened but Jasmine started to run so I ran after her. We reached a dark_

_alley that looked like there was no one there. It was nightime in the strange place that _

_looked like a town only in cartoon form. She stopped so I stopped. "Do you understand where_

_we are?!" she yelled. "No." tif said. "We're in Jump City where the Teen Titans live!" she _

_answered. "That's impossible! Or...is it?" _

_Tiffany turned around and examined the builidings. Suddenly, someone grabbed Jasmine from _

_behind so quietly, that Tiffany didn't notice. Then Tif heard a scream from in the alley. She_

_was in trouble. Tif turned around quickly and saw her sister being held against her own will_

_in the alley cornter by this man in a trench coat._

_He looked familar like someone they would see in their home town! She ran to her step-sis_

_and tried to break Jassy free from the man but she was not strong enough. Jasmine yelled _

_"I know what people do to other people in alley's and that's not right!" Then from the little _

_light they had, they saw five figures walking tward them. Tiffany smiled. "Titans go!" the not _

_so mysterious figure yelled. The Teen Titans went in action to save my sister! Raven took the_

_guy and threw him in a dumster nearby. _

_"OMG!" jasmine yelled. I would if I wasn't still in shock about the Teen Titans showing up_

_to say my sister. "You all right?" cyborg asked jasmine. "Ya...I'm...I'm fine now!" she said._

_Robin gave her a smile. Starfire gave him a glare. "Okay, that's good." cyborg said. "Why_

_don't you guys stay in our guest room?" robin asked. "Thanks Robin." jasmine answered._

_"I'll show these lovely ladies to their room." beast boy said. Tiffany smiled while Jasmine was a little, more like very, grossed out. Jasmine and Tiffany followed BB up the stairs. He opened a door to a really nice bedroom. "This is you guy's room." They walked in walked in. _

_**Their Bedroom-**_

_Described, the room was huge! The walls were brown, with black borders. On the far wall, there was just a full length window that overlooked the ocean. The carpet was white. On a raised level was two twin beds, Tempurpedic - Over their bedrooms was a skylight, that was a huge mirror. On the right end of the bedroom, was a huge walk-in closet that led into a bathroom. The room came with a security elevator. There was a sitting area, bookcases - and a single computer._

_"So...you guy's like it?" beast boy asked. "We love it!" jassy and tif said at the same time. There were two journal's on the bedside table. Tiffany took one and sat in a cozy chair. She wrote-_

_Dear journal,_

_today was so weird. I'm kind of scared because we looked into the computer and apeared in another world! When I go to sleep I hope I wake up in the real world. I hope this works! _

_From,_

_Tiffany_

_She put the journal the down and went to bed._


End file.
